Valentine Kisses
by ForeverRumbelle
Summary: Mr. Gold hadn't come home yet and Belle was alone. Would he come back or was there someone better? What about the Holidays?
1. Where Are You?

**I do not own any of the Once Upon a Time characters.**

Where Are You?

She watched as the rain dripped off the window panes, gathering in a puddle at the bottom of their garden. It _had_ been their garden, now it seemed it was just hers. Thunder slowly rumbles throughout the house and she winces at a bright flash of lightning. Even though the kitchen was dull without him, she walks in and grabs a Hershey kiss to try to ease the loneliness. It doesn't work, just makes her feel guilty for eating instead of working. Some asked, how could you be lonely when your married? I mean, some of us can't even find a date . . . here you are, married, with child, and you claim that a horrible case of loneliness has come over the household! Your crazy.

But she wasn't. Belle Gold wasn't because her husband wasn't hardly their anyways. He was at work, at his pawnshop five days a week and the rest was spent resting or asking her to do things. At first, she had brushed off the feeling, saying that she was pregnant and he was probably just figuring out what it meant to be a father again. Just needed some time.

Belle rubs her hand softly over her protruding belly, swallowing the lump forming in her throat. She shakes her head to toss the hair out of her reddening face. This wasn't what she had dreamed when she had placed a ring on his finger, vowing she was his and his only. She hadn't dreamed he would be too busy to come home early when she was throwing up and couldn't cook supper; hadn't dreamed he would go to bed as soon as he did come home, not even hardly finishing a conversation with her. She thought her dreams were accurate. But what was accurate? Him whispering into her stomach little words to their child, blowing raspberries into her stomach until it kicked? Holding her hair when she vomited and allowing her to sit for a few hours since her back felt like it was on the verge of splitting in two? Maybe instead of scowling at her mood swings, just allowing her to yell at him instead of walking away and then holding her when she exhausted herself doing so. Understanding that she couldn't be perfect.

Today she had gotten an ultrasound. Soft tears fall on the little pictures of the infant, curled into a little ball with the cord in between it's legs. There was something else between the two legs though, and that told her what she had been anxious about ever since she had gotten pregnant. It was a boy. She was a mother, and he was her son. She leans forward on the counter, staring at the picture and sobbing. But how would she tell her husband? He would want supper when he walked through the door, and then he might watch some TV or go downstairs to work. He would ask her how she was and she would say 'fine' because, well, isn't that the right answer? She shakes her head and grabs a tissue, blowing her nose. Would he even come back tonight? Her body begins to shake and she collapse on the couch, sobbing.

Loneliness wasn't the only thing that made her cry. She had been lonely her whole life, even in the dark castle on many days because he was off making deals. What made her cry was the realization that he had been coming home later and later. To her, the evidence was clear. There was someone else, someone younger, prettier, kinder perhaps. Someone he would rather spend his time with instead of his overly emotional, fat wife. Even the phone bills had been slowly climbing. It had been exactly two months since he had kissed her. Before that, he hadn't done so often until it slowed down to be a very delicate subject since he hardly ever offered it.

Her phone buzzes and she grimaces, knowing it was the supper alarm. She turns it off and sets it on the floor, staring out the window. Her feet were swollen and her eyes were puffy and her belly was knocking into everything it could reach. She curls into a little ball, feeling more hot tears slide down her face at the thought of him seeing another. He had promised her, he had promised her forever.

She awakes at the sound of tires pulling up the driveway. Two headlights pierce through the darkness and she grimaces, noticing that tonight was even later then the last. _Supper._ After splashing water on her face, she turns and begins chopping an onion, wincing as the knife slips and digs into her finger. A car door shuts and she bites her lip, wrapping the finger in a napkin to prevent contamination. His cane echos as he climbs the stairs and she notices the emergency light flip on, sensing his presence. Quickly, she flips the oven on to begin warming the pot. Her son kicks and she winces, feeling it on her bladder. "Why?" she says, scowling, working faster to get as much prepared as possible. A few rattles and the door is open, the sound of jingling keys being thrown on the chair causing her to tense. _How many times must I tell him to put them on the key ring?_ She had painted it specifically for him, a beautiful chipped cup with the ring as the handle. But the cup had been thrown away. She begins to tear up again, blaming them on that stupid onion. He makes his way to the dining room, setting something heavy on the table. Maybe he dealt for something . . . again.

"Belle?" she hears him call softly. She bites her tongue, knowing if he cared at all he might take the time to find her. She stuffs the ultrasound pictures into her pocket and pulls up her hair, regretting having to see his face yet another time. One of these days he wasn't going to come home. One of these days, he wouldn't even need her anymore. Somebody else would have taken her place in his heart, and he would be more then glad to get her off his back. She hears him take off his jacket, replacing it with a more comfortable one. Something else is put on the table and she hears him enter the kitchen. She feels him approach her from behind and jerks around, accidentally letting go of the bloody napkin. She ignores it, staring at him instead, trying to find some trace of happiness at seeing his precious wife. She finds little evidence of any such feeling. "I'm sorry I am late," he begins –

"No," she interrupts, biting back tears all while trying to glare at him. "Your not." He stares at her, lost for words. She stirs the pasta a bit more and turns back around. "Who is it?" she hisses.

"Who? What – "

"Who has taken my place!" he backs away, noticing how upset she is. Tears begin to stream down her face and he leans on the counter beside her, waiting for her to explain. "Your out late every night, you come home, you work, you sleep. I mean, I understand," she begins, stirring the pasta viciously. "I understand but I work too. I clean and cook and form babies in my stomach and I try so hard to make you happy." She pauses, wiping tears from her eyes. "But it's not enough. Who is the other woman?"

He reaches out, wiping the tears from her eyes with his thumbs. He hadn't realized what him being gone so often had caused until now; he hadn't realized how bad she was hurting because of him.

"There is no other woman, precious Belle. You are the only one I could ever spend my life with." She backs away, opening the fridge and shaking her head.

"You don't love me like you used too." He takes her wrist and gently pulls his pregnant wife towards him.

"Your right." She looks down, waiting for him to ask for a divorce, deny their child of a father. "I love you more." He takes her hand and feels something warm pool on his wrist. "Belle," he cries, "Your bleeding!"

"That's what I am saying," she replies dryly. "If this had happened two months ago, who would have basically smelt it the moment you walked in." He scowls, turning off the oven. What had he done? She thought he didn't love her when in reality, he couldn't live without her. He looked forward to seeing her every night, but she looked so drained from being pregnant he didn't want to cause any problems by forcing her to spend time with him. He loved her more then he loved anything else in the universe and somehow he had messed it up big time. She turns the oven back on and he turns it back off, ignoring the glare she gives him.

"Give me your hand," he demands gently. "Please." Eventually she does, and he examines the wound carefully while she watches him. It may need stitches but he had more important things to worry about besides that at the moment. He leads her to the recliner and guides her to sit, relieved when she doesn't complain. Wanting to reassure her doubts about his wanting to be with her, he gets the first aid kit and manually wraps up her finger, carefully dabbing it with cleaning solution and then bandaging it as to prevent further damage or infection. She sheds few tears, biting her lip to the point of bleeding. She had never liked crying in front of him. He wipes them away and helps her back up, noticing the way she favors her ankles. Her feet are swollen and he hisses, imagining the pain that must bring. She doesn't notice though, just stares into the distance and allows him to guide her like a tired child. He orders some food online and wraps an arm around her shoulder, pulling her closer on the couch. She mumbles something and he turns, shutting the computer with a click.

"Hey," he whispers, giving Belle his full attention. She grins a bit, still unsure about their future but glad he had tonight to spare. She closes her eyes, laying her pounding head on his shoulder. "Hey," he whispers again, bending down to kiss her. She obliges gladly, returning the kiss and allowing him to trace his fingers across her stomach. "Sweetheart," he says quietly before kissing her again. "please don't assume I have been with someone else. I would never do that to you, dear. Never in a million years." She kisses him again and he presses her against the couch, trying to be gentle but finding it hard with the need he had been denying since she got pregnant. He kisses her tears away, pulling her even closer.

"Rumple," she whines teasingly. He grins, knowing she hardly ever called him that unless she was very content and happy. He giggles impishly and she laughs. His Belle had asked him multiple times how he did that being human. He had never answered that question, leaving her to her curiosity instead.

"Lay down," he says, kissing her forehead. She rolls her eyes but does so, her legs unable to stay together with her behemoth stomach. Noticing her struggle to breath he lifts her up on a few pillows. "Now, you are going to stay here until I get back with the reason I have been out so late. You will understand." He gets up from kneeling beside her and walks into the dining room, where a box of specifically designed chocolates sit inside a heart shaped box. He had to call that company over and over just to get his spot in they had been so packed, and amongst all that trouble everyone in the neighborhood had been either asking him for things or giving him advice. It drove him insane, not to mention that traffic had been awful and for the past two weeks – his leg had froze up in the shop nearly every night, not allowing him to leave until he let it rest. He opens the box and takes a couple rose and chipped cup pieces out, walking back a few minutes later. Her eyes are closed as she hums an old tune he had heard her sing many times in his castle. She hadn't known he was listening.

"Sweetheart," he says, bringing her out of her daze. She opens her eyes, blushing a bit.

"Sorry, I get a bit carried away." He grins.

"I find your voice to be beautiful," he replies. She sits up a bit more.

"So, what's the surprise," she asks excited. He smirks, popping a chocolate in his mouth.

"Guess you shall find out." She eyes him warily as he crawls above her, bending down and kissing her. She moans as dark raspberry chocolate melts in her mouth and she comes in harder, searching for more. He sits back up.

"Believe me now?" he asks, teasingly but still wary. She sighs, laying back down.

"Listen, you have been coming home later and later. When I call you hardly answer and it just seems like your avoiding me until I act concerned." He closes his eyes, the words breaking his heart. She sits up, wiping away a few tears. "You spend so much time working while I stay here or hang out with my girlfriends, just trying to find some company." She pauses, looking down as he watches her, fighting the lump forming in his throat. "Do you even know me anymore?" she asks quietly. He immediately pulls her into his chest.

"Of course I do, precious Belle. Of course I know you – I love you." He pauses, bringing his fingers through her hair. "Gosh, I love you so much Belle. Sometimes I don't know what to do with myself because if I truly showed you the vastness of my love for you, I'd have to take out this town just to begin painting a proper picture." He pulls her into his lap, ignoring her complaints about being the size of a whale. To him, she was nothing but a feather, even with a baby. "It's just, I have been too busy. Would you like to make a deal with me?" She looks up, searching for sincerity. She finds it in his eyes, which are blinking back tears. Clearly he had been missing her just as much. He didn't know what to do about it, and now he was stuck trying to gain her trust.

"That depends on the deal." His pulse quickens, excited by the thought of another deal. This was his life, and now he was going to make one with the most important person in his world.

"Let me take this week off work to...do stuff with you –" She interrupts.

"Do stuff with me? How about defile me in as many ways as you can think of, oh loyal Dark One. That would be a good start." He blinks, startled by her bluntness. Of course, he would be more then happy to oblige. He continues after she lays her head back on his chest and sighs.

"Alright, defile my wife and prove to her in several different ways how much I love her. And when I go back to work, I shall threaten all the people who keep me there late until they run with their tails in between their legs, and I shall come home to my lovely wife who I just figured out actually needs me during her pregnancy." She leans up and kisses him, sealing the deal once and for all.

"What jerk told you I didn't need you during pregnancy?" He scowls.

"I assumed you wanted to be left alone. In my old village, men who had never drank would show up at a bar as soon as their wives were pregnant. The woman would mostly care for themselves, pushing the men away closer and closer to the due date. I thought that was normal, and you wouldn't want to see me."

"Rumple, Rumple, Rumple," she sighs, "Always assuming." He laughs, looking forward to the next week. He would prove his love for her if it was the last thing he did. She pulls the photos out of her pocket.

 **Please Review Dearies!**


	2. Just to See Her Smile -- Part I

**I do not own any of the Once Upon a Time Characters**

Just To See Her Smile – Part I

Work had been rough today – actually, the word 'rough' could hardly describe it. One lady had ruined on of Belle's favorite books – she had tried to fix it but it fell apart as soon as she picked it up. Then later, Regina had come in asking for a recipe, saying that her boyfriend, Robin Hood wanted something that didn't have apples in it. Her son had been kicking all day, and she had spent over three hours sorting out the kids section. She didn't get a lunch break because she was busy trying to argue with the phone company about some foolish misunderstanding they had that almost cost them a few hundred dollars. She won but not after exhausting herself almost to the point of tears. What topped it off, though, what really ticked her off the most was the fact that today was Valentines day. She didn't want to go into work at all, but her husband insisted. Why? She had no idea but after all the grumbling she did she thought maybe he would have relaxed the schedule a bit. But no, work must continue.

She turns the sign over to closed and grimaces as she notices a couple books left on the floor from earlier. Bending down was so hard, it drove her insane. Walking around the room, she shuts the blinds and clicks the button that turned off every light in the library. The books continue to lay there, staring at her. She trudges over, doing the awkward squat every kid in town had been pointing out and then picking up the books one by one. Stars line her vision as she gets up, walking to the kids section and placing them on the bookshelf for later. She sits on the kids table. Everything spins as she pinches the top of her nose, shaking her head. "It will be okay, it will be okay," she whispers over and over. She hears her door bell jingle as someone walks inside.

"I will be right there," she calls, slowly standing. She feels the child shift and stumbles as her stomach balances unevenly. Charming awaits at the door, looking around curiously as she sits at her desk.

"How may I help you?" she asks, deciding to not mention that she had put the closed sign up for a reason. They weren't the brightest couple on the block but they served well when you just needed someone to listen or to entertain you. One thing they did understand was the importance of family. It's just, sometimes the ' I will always find you' antic got old. They were always so perfect while her and Rumple went through weeks sometimes just arguing until someone gave in to the yelling. She just couldn't understand how the Charmings did it. Ruby had told her that not all 'true love' was the same – perhaps that was the reason.

"I was sent here as an escort."

"You dealt with him, didn't you," she replies dryly. He sighs, shifting his weight awkwardly.

"Yes, I did. But now I am returning the favor which I am grateful doesn't include me ruining my reputation this time." She gets up and pushes her chair into the desk.

"What does he want?" she asks wearily. He opens the door and she takes a step into the bright sunlight.

"I don't know. I just hope it's good because you look exhausted." He pauses, opening the car door. "Remember Belle, if you ever need anything – " She glares at him.

"He would never hurt me. I promise." The door slams shut and he gets into the other side, sighing before driving off. After a few minutes, they arrive in a trail leading through the forest. She shivers, wondering why he would take her here considering she had a fear of forests since the queen had kidnapped her years before. Belle holds her stomach as the baby kicks. Obviously her son wasn't afraid.

"Are you alright?" Charming asks, noticing her flushed face and nervously twitching hands. If he had half the brain he would have known that she would be afraid. Since he didn't, she leans back and answers, carefully avoiding his princely gaze.

"I just get uncomfortable sometimes – you know – the memories." He nods in agreement, placing his eyes back on the road. She bites her lip, closing her eyes and rubbing her sore belly. Why would Rumple need her here? Out of all places, this should be the last one he should chose. Especially riding with an unfamiliar person. At least when he drove here with her he would caress her hand and would even go as far as to quietly hum, knowing that it relaxed her. Clearly he had other things to do, but were they so important that he would make his pregnant wife go to work and then force her to drive with Charming? She feels a hand on her shoulder and jerks, opening her eyes just wide enough to see that they had arrived at their destination. The castle.

"Why did you take me through the forest?" she nearly bursts, forgetting that not everyone knew the special way Rum took her. He stares at her, gaping.

"I – I um, do you – "

"Forget it." She gets out before he responds and nearly faints with dizziness. Stress wasn't good for the baby. Someone steps out of the shadows and she shakes her head, trying to see straight.

"If I may ask," the person hisses. "Why is my wife trembling?" She grips the car, recognizing her husbands hushed voice. Charming shrugs and she takes a step forward.

"She said she was afraid of forests, Mr. Gold. I apologize for frightening her." Rumple catches her as she falls forward, burying her face in his shoulder.

"Get out," Rumple seethes. She lifts her head high enough to meet his gaze.

"Please," she breaths. "Please don't hurt him." His grip on her tightens and she hears the car drive away. Her husbands heart races and she can feel the buzz of magic on his fingertips, waiting to be let loose in a flurry of anger. His lips form in a tight line as he stares in the direction of the car. "Please leave him be," she pleads quietly, still trying to calm herself. Usually, she would say more, distract him until he calmed down. But she couldn't this time. He bends and she steps back, avoiding his arm.

"Please don't carry me. Your leg . . . it will hurt later." He looks down, as if suddenly remembering his injury. "And I am pregnant. I weigh twice as much."

"But your shivering, my dear," he mumbles, his cane disappearing with a flourish of magic. It was clear that for some reason, he was still just as upset at Prince Charming. He walks closer, the limp having all but disappeared.

"Rumple," she sighs. "Please – allow me to walk." She begins making her way to the front door of their honeymoon palace, gritting her teeth at the pain in her feet. The ground slips beneath her and she squeals as her stubborn husband lifts her into his arms without struggle. Just like in the Dark Castle when she fell off the curtains. She wraps her arms around his neck and notices he is no longer dressed in his civil clothes, but instead, in his intimidating dragon skin cloak and tight leather pants. She feels her clothing shift as well and finds herself in a larger version of the blue dress he had made for her all those years ago.

"Oh Rumple," she sighs contented, hiding her slightly blushed face in his shoulder. He no longer looked like the human he is now, but the imp she had fallen in love with. Belle liked him better in that form – for her it felt more natural; however, he did not prefer her to see him this way often; the form was the demon he had been trying to escape for hundreds of years.

He cannot help but smile at her sudden shyness. He would never understand how a beautiful woman would want him in this awful scaly skin, wild hair and giant reptilian eyes – then again, he could not understand how it was possible she could love him just for the demon he was, form or not. Whether or not she liked it, his Belle still had to deal with his tantrums, his violence, everything that was so horribly dark. He was not a prince charming in the least, he had little to offer compared to the other princes.

"Rumple," she whispers, pulling him out of his thoughts. "Please stop brooding." She leans up, kissing him. It was funny how insecure the two of them were at times. The thing was, they were insecure in such opposite areas of their life, the other could be there for them in those areas. He carries her up the steps and into the house – he could nearly feel her buzzing with excitement. Between the two of them, she could always win the award for being the most curious. He gently lays her on the couch before walking to the center of the living room. With a flick of his wrist and a few whispered spells, the entire mansion is as clean as there house back home. He feels a hand on his shoulder and jerks around.

"I could have done that," she responds teasingly. "I was your maid all those years before."

"Well, I didn't need a maid then and I certainly cannot let my pregnant wife breathing in all this dust."

"So does that mean you are going to admit that you were lonely?" He refuses to answer, cutting her off with a kiss instead. She giggles a bit and he summons wine out of the cellar, pouring it into two glasses before breaking the kiss.

"I could have done that too," she responds dryly. "You don't need to show off." He giggles his in his high pitched imp tone and she laughs, the memories flowing back. How silly they had been back then, him hiring a princess for a maid and him refusing to admit he could love anyone. And then her trying to figure him out, and him as tense as a caged bird whenever she said anything. "So what can I do, Rumple?" she asks. "I mean, you can't possibly do everything with magic and I might get bored if everything –"

"Dearest, there is no _I_ as long as we are here." She sips her wine, pulling a bar stool up to the island. Rumple hides a grin, waiting for her to stop dancing around the question she wanted to ask which was obviously, _why did you bring me here._ She takes a few more sips of her wine and rubs her swollen belly.

"So, what have you been up to while I was at the library?"

"Not too much," he replies nonchalantly. "Did anyone come by with their books today?" She grimaces, not wanting to answer that question and also knowing that he was a lot more patient then she was.

"Yes, one person." The two of them sit there for awhile, gathering their thoughts and as usual, waiting for one person to break the silence. Neither of them wanted to fight, they already did enough of that and to be honest, there wasn't a good reason too at this moment. She feels him kick her slightly under the table and grins, continuing the silent game. She always appreciated it when he was in this optimistic mood. After another fifteen minutes she gets up, setting her wine glass down and making her way up the stairs. In a flash he is in front of her, blocking her way. She raises an eyebrow.

"Should I be concerned?" He brushes the question off, taking her wrist and guiding her back down the stairs.

"Lets just say that it's not time for you to go up there yet." For a second, the thought of trying to beat him up the stairs crosses her mind. Magic . . . always getting in the way. Her stomach growls.

"Someone is hungry," he mentions nonchalantly. He goes to magic up food but she grabs his wrist, forcing it back down.

"No. We are going to cook the food, together."

"Well then you won't get the surprise upstairs," he says, playing at being offended. She rips out of his grip and begins making her way back up the stairs before he blocks her.

"Rumpelstiltskin, you let me up there right now!"

"Sorry dearie," he replies. "But I am afraid that is not how –"

"Anxiety isn't good for your son," she interrupts, her curls bouncing as she rocks on her heels with excitement. He sighs, climbing up a step. She follows, keeping eye contact with him the entire time.

"I will make you a deal." Six magical words he always used to get himself out of trouble. She leans on the rail.

"Alright, Rumpelstiltskin, all right. I shall concede to your wishes to wait however, I do not want another deal I think I have had plenty of those in the last few weeks." He nods his head and they walk downstairs. He allows her to cook some food, it kept her mind off upstairs as he brooded about the gift himself. Maybe it wasn't a good idea. He was going to wait until tonight to show her . . . it was what sounded best since she would want to stay with –

"Rumple, the brooding has to stop." Before he can process what she has just said, he finds a bowl in his hands, his _clawed_ hands with a spatula. "Eat that thou might be fulfilled," she demands teasingly. He looks back down and notices what is left of chocolate chip cookie batter. He sets the bowl on the counter and wraps his arms around her waist. She always worked so hard to please him.

"Lets go upstairs." **Hey everyone, please review! I read them all and they encourage me so much!**


	3. Just to See Her Smile -- Part 2

**I do not own any of the Once Upon a Time Characters.**

Just to See her Smile

"Close your eyes," he whispers in her ear as they walk up the steps. She grins, and does, turning

and kissing him as he wraps his arm around her waist. The baby kicks and she giggles, stopping to catch her breath.

"The baby seems just as excited," she breaths. It kicks again and he rubs the side of her stomach, in awe that he would be able to witness this moment. With Milah, he didn't get to witness anything – not even the birth. It was as if one day he didn't have children, and the next day he did. With Belle it was different though. She was the first to allow him to feel the babe kick, satisfy her cravings, rub her stomach when she cramped, and allow him to help her through her mood swings. Sometimes, that included doing crazy things, and most of the time she told him not to bother, that it would just go away in an hour or so. He knew better, and it brought him more joy to turn her tears of sadness into tears of joy then to just leave her sitting in a chair alone until she 'got over it.' "Can we stop again?" she breaths. "I am sorry, our son is sitting on my bladder currently and it is making it difficult to breath." There were many stairs in the mini version of his castle. He didn't ever think he would be dealing with a pregnant women when he designed it in the curse.

"That is fine, dear. Take as long as you need."

"I feel like a whale."

"I feel like a reptile." She giggles at this, knowing that he was referring to his scaly skin and drawn out eyes. He hadn't changed back into his human form yet, knowing that if he did she would make him change back.

"Well then, don't we make an odd couple. I can here the children now," she says. "Whale and reptile found on the stairs in the forbidden castle. And by the way," she continues, climbing up the stairs, "you have never looked like a reptile to me."

"And that, I can never understand."

"Actually, you did once. When that potion went wrong and turned you into a lizard the size of my hand."

"That, dearest, was a salamander and I dare say I have never seen you more confused in your life."

"Well how was I supposed to be your maid when you were in that form!" she exclaims. "You were angry enough at the time and I had no idea what your reaction would be when you snapped out of it, and I knew that you were going to remember me staring at you."

"If you had been my other _normal_ maid," he stresses, "Then I probably would have killed you. But Belle, you couldn't be normal, not even in the slightest bit."

"I was a freaking princess, Rumple!"

"And still are." She looks back at him and he winks at her. She laughs.

"Some things never change," she mumbles. The finally reach the top of the long, winding stairwell and he keeps a tight hold of her.

"Which way?" she asks, keeping her eyes tightly shut.

"Well dearie," he says. "There are actually two surprises, however, I would personally like to begin with the one in the spare bedroom." She shakes her head.

"You didn't have to do all this, Rumple," she says quietly, turning to face him and opening her eyes. "You know I love you no matter what." He leans in and they are forced to shift a bit with her giant belly.

"Happy Valentines Day, dearest," he says after kissing her. "You deserve so much more then I could ever give you."

"You know that is not true," she responds. "We both deserve each other, and I have wronged you too many times in our marriage already. I am filled with guilt and regret at times."

"I deserved it all."

"No you didn't," she says. "Just like I didn't deserve some of the things that happened in our other past." He looks down and she lifts his head with her fingers. He notices how she glows with their child, how beautiful she is. "So we are equal," she says. "One-hundred percent equal." She stands on her tip toes a bit and he backs away, refusing the kiss. She pouts a bit and takes a step closer.

"Not until you receive your gift, beautiful," he replies a bit giddily.

"Really Rumple? Not even once?" She approaches him more and places her hand behind his neck. "You know that you want it, Rumple," she says quietly, her lips pursed. He rolls his eyes and gives in, bending down and fulfilling the lingering desire. She moans as he caresses her arm and his fingers find their way through her locks of hair. He bends and nips her neck. Belle leans into him strongly, wanting as much as he can give. Something cool shoots through her and she jumps.

"Rumple! What was that? You know we agreed to limit the magic because of the baby!" He grins smugly and she slaps his chest. "What did you just do?" He shakes his head and grabs her wrist as she goes to playfully smack him again. Another shock goes through her and she shivers a bit. "Knock it off!" She fights to make him release her to stop him as plays innocent. He does it again, stronger and she grits her teeth, both shivering at the feeling and trying to stop from laughing.

"What, dearie?" he asks innocently. "Something the matter?"

"Oh no Rumple," she dramatizes. "Absolutely nothing, just magic being shot through me as it does on occasion. It seems to be oddly attracted to me."

"That's strange," he responds. She jerks back again and he repeats the action, this time causing her to nearly fall into him.

"Rumple!" she exclaims. "For real! The baby!" He giggles a bit more and she playfully dares him to continue.

"Don't worry about the baby, dearest," he says. "I promise, he is doing perfectly fine at the moment."

"Rumple, please stop!" He lets go, laughing, and she giggles a bit, leaning against the wall to catch her breath. He approaches her and she stares at him, leaning up to kiss him one last time before he makes her shut her eyes. He wraps his arm around her waist.

"Rumpelstiltskin," she says warily. "We are not doing this again." He giggles impishly and she looks back.

"Fine."

"Promise?" He pauses, looking up at the ceiling.

"No."

"Well you should." She shuts her eyes and begins walking towards the room with him guiding her. They might argue a lot more but the times that they didn't were also a lot more special – her husband was capable of a lot more then prince charming, in fact; she would be bored with prince charming if she had been forced to marry him. She wondered how Rumple came up with some of this stuff . . . I mean . . . there certainly wasn't a page on the internet that talked about what a magic husband can do for or with his wife but he seemed to come up with plenty of ideas. She hears a door open and assumes that they have made it to the room. She nearly bursts with excitement.

"Alright dearest," he says. "Open your eyes." She does, and looks around the room, confused. Nothing has changed, and nothing is there. "Hold on," he says, and whistles loudly. She winces. After a few moments, rustling can be heard and she nearly screams with excitement as a doberman pup bursts out from under the bed, barking and wagging its tail. She goes to try to pick it up and Rumple stops her.

"Patience, dear, patience."

"You just got me a freaking dog and you want me to patient!" she says excitedly. "You have no idea how long I wanted one!" Tears begin to fall down her face at the reality of what he had given her – an animal, something that would keep her company at home and would bind them closer as a family. Something that their child could love and play with. She tries to say more but struggles to form words to express her gratitude.

"Belle," he says quietly, and wraps his arms around her. "It is the least I could do. And I know that at the castle you took such wonderful care of that chestnut mare I brought back one day. I had no idea you would grow so close to it, and I couldn't bare to go another day without giving you something else you could cherish."

"Thank you, Rumple," she says. "Thank you so much. You have no idea how much this means to me that you would buy me a puppy, one that our child will love and I know," she says, making eye contact with him, "that you will love too."

"If you love it then I guess I have no choice," he says. He guides her to sit on the couch and she does as he brings the doberman to her.

"What should we name it?" Belle asks as she cuddles with it. It licks her face and wiggles its little tail in excitement.

"Chip," he says without thought. She grins, and rubs noses with it before setting it on the floor to play. The little puppy chases its tail until it falls, toppling over itself.

"Perfect. Our little girl shall be named Chip, just like our teacup. Who knew you were so good with names?" She leans over and they kiss once more. She couldn't wait to see what her second surprise was, although, she had an idea from his behavior about what it was. Why did he always have to be so seductive? He sends another shock through her and she laughs.

"Whoops, did I just do that?" he asks. He lays her under him on the couch and bends over her form as she teases him. The dog begins to bark as she laughs at his failed attempt to send the magic though her again. "Just tell me when you want your other surprise," he says, bending to kiss her collarbone.

"I wonder what that may be?"

"Am I that obvious, dearie?" she nips his ear and shifts as the baby puts pressure on her abdomen. There was no need to respond, not to mention, it is difficult to talk with your tongue occupied with other, more pleasurable things.

PAGE BREAK

It didn't take long for them to make it back to their bedroom, which Rumple had decorated with rose pedals and his the straw he had spun into gold. He had sprayed his cologne on the bed as well, which to some may seem obnoxious but it put Belle into an almost instant state of extreme sexual desire. Especially in a bedroom, I mean, she liked it when he wore it but in the _bedroom_ , it was heaven.

They lay under the thick quilt, whispering nonsense to each other and Belle forcing him to stay in his other body. _Just for now,_ she would say. _It brings back wonderful memories and I know that if I weren't here, you would stay in this form anyways._

 _I would._ He always responded. _I would dearest but it feels too dark for you, I feel like you deserve a human lover, not some scaly, wide eyed beast._

 _Ahh, but Rumple. My dear Rumple, that is what makes you special to me. The fact that you are my beast, and that really, you aren't a beast at all, not to me anyways but you just can't understand. You can't understand how in love with you I am. If you weren't special, and different there would be hardly anything beautiful about you . . . the normalness would be appalling._

 _So prince charming?_

 _Gross._

 _Well you know what I think?_ He had said. She shook her head, and shifted. _I think that the reason I loved you is because you too aren't normal in the least. You challenged me, you gave me something to think about, something to work on, someone who actually had the ability to be pleased with me. But you were also beautiful, your chestnut curls and the way you wore that cloak in the winter, oh Belle, you have no idea._

She snuggles closer to her lover, who stares at the ceiling and lifts his hand in the hair. The lights dim even further, enough that the two of them could get some sleep. She needed it. The problem is that that baby always kept her up. She takes Rumples hand and places it on her abdomen.

"Feel him?" she asks. His smile tells her that he does. "Don't let me keep you up, Rumple, you have been busy."

"Your not."

"Well then, I have a gift for you as well." She reaches in the drawer where she had put it earlier before he brought her there. "I wish that I could be as wonderfully creative as you but -" he stops her with a kiss.

"You have given me enough to be satisfied for years tonight, my precious Belle." This makes her blush a bit and he pretends not to notice. It made him happy though, that after so many years he still could do that to her.

"Here." He unwraps the gift and lifts out a jar. With a flick of his wrist the lights are brighter and Belle hides under the sheets, covering her eyes. Sometimes he forgot to consider that in this form, light and darkness couldn't phase him.

"Sorry dear, is it a bit bright?" he asks sarcastically.

"Let me guess, you hadn't noticed," she responds dryly. He waves his hand in the air.

"You mortals bore me." She kicks him under the sheets and he wraps her leg in between his, holding her tightly.

"Just open the gift, Rumple!" He lets her go and picks the jar off the table beside him, opening it and peering inside.

"What the," he gasps. "Belle! How did you even know about this?"

"Just a lucky guess maybe." He smirks.

"You are a horrible liar."

"Do you like it?" she asks, hoping that he would. She had searched the world, literally, every internet website she could find.

"What do you mean 'do I like it?' Do you have any idea how many years I have been searching for these exact types of stones for my magic?"

"Let me think," she responds. "Maybe about . . . three hundred or so? Wow, that is a long time to be searching for something I found in a year. Maybe you need me more then I thought," she teases. He grabs her legs again with his and she fights his tight hold.

"Rumple!" With her in his grip he sets the stones down gently in the jar and shuts the lid. He waves his hand and the lights go back down until darkness surrounds them. After a few minutes of light wrestling they settle down. Sadly, her giant stomach gave her a mass advantage at times but he would never admit to it. Never in a million years.

"Rum?" she whispers. He combs his fingers through her hair, letting her know that he is awake. "Can you do some magic for just this split second? I don't know about the price or whatever -"

"The price only really matters with major things, Belle. And for me, I have already paid the brunt of it so don't worry. I will not do something that comes with too high of a price, both for you and me."

"Promise?"

"Of course I promise. What do you want?" She pulls the blanket up higher and shifts her weight with the baby, who turns on its side.

"I really need a midnight snack." He laughs quietly and she grins.

"What?"

"You act like that's going to kill me – like the magic of that is beyond difficult."

"Well, I would rather be safe then sorry."

"What type of food?"

"Just a bit of fruit and cheese would be fine. Just a little bit, for the baby and so that I can sleep." He whispers some words and a small bowl appears between them. She sighs, satisfied.

"Thank you, Rumple," she whispers before placing the bowl aside, and taking a sip of the warm milk he had apparently, 'accidentally' summoned. In reality, he knew that she got horrible heartburn at night and was not going to listen to her stupid 'let it pass and go to sleep' a night longer.

"Thank you, Belle. You are more then I could have ever asked for – a light in an ocean of darkness." He rubs her stomach a bit as she sleeps, comforting her. She needed rest so badly that he had put an extremely mild potion in the milk to help her. She didn't need to know, these little things he did for her comfort. If they could use it, there really was no reason not to. "I love you," he whispers before drifting off into sleep himself.

 **Hello! I hope it is okay with everyone that this chapter is longer then normal – just let me know if it isn't and I will do what I can. Thank you for reading! It is much appreciated and plz give any thoughts.**


End file.
